Talk:Sparks Will Fly (1)/@comment-25320855-20140411042755/@comment-3575890-20140411053601
^ Yes, I just now saw that, and I am sorry that she is upset, but you know what? So am I. I am tired of always seeing these sideways insinuations that me and my friends are oppressive bullies. Or that anytime anyone has something to say that goes against us, that person feels the need to preface their post with a disclaimer that reveals they seriously think we're just going to charge right at them with torches and pitchforks (so-to-speak), because we're just that rabid and awful, huh? For example, I often see posts that begin with this sentence: "I know I'm going to get so much shit for this, but..." No. No, you're not because contrary to what you may think, we're not going to bite at anyone's ankles over a simple disagreement. We will state our piece as is our right just as much as the OP, but our intent is not to berate you, offend you, or take away your voice and my god, I just wish people would just see it that way. I of course am not going to mention any names, but it was only a few days ago that I was snapped at and pretty much accused of flat-out bullying a user when all that sparked this was my asking him/her to elaborate on their reasoning behind a particular view of his/hers I didn't understand. That was it. I mean has this misconception people are latching onto for dear life really gotten so strong to the point of which anything I say is automatically perceived as antagonistic? Up until now, for the most part, I haven't vocalized my feelings on this matter because I did not want to create more animosity in an already negative environment, but I am honestly so sick of being painted in this villainous light. You think I don't catch onto to the insinuations that me and my friends are bullies? That we're intolerant to all opinions that don't coincide with our own? That we're trying to force people into silence when all we've been doing is freely stating our opinions without a care as to who agrees or not, and the fact of the matter is that if people choose to withhold their opinions because they don't wish to debate with us, that is the result of them lacking grit. That is not on us. We have never discouraged anyone's right to vocalize their opinions as freely as we do ours. The problem is that our refusal to withhold our opinions regarding your opinions gets twisted to mean we're trying to infringe on your rights and that's NOT fair. I am sorry if this post steps on a few toes. Really I am. In fact, right now I'm deliberating over whether to even publish this or erase it all right now and go about my merry way because the last thing that I want is to hurt people's feelings. That's not my intent here at all, but I feel that if I don't get this out, I will burst at the seams. This has been grating on me for MONTHS and it only grates harder on my last nerve with every passing day, so I have to come out and say all of this while I still have the nerve. It isn't that we don't respect you. It's that you have us twisted out of recognition. You're so quick to think we're out to get you that you've completely lost sight of who we are as people, and that frankly hurts.